Saving Faith
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Jasper lost HER. But he is told that he can get HER back if he does one thing. Save the president's daughter Faith. But there is rules that Jasper must follow in order to get HER back. Rated M for a lemon.
1. Saving Faith

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**This is a sad story. With maybe a happy ending Let me know if you want it turned in to a longer story or not. If it turns in to a longer story then I will make the ending happy.

* * *

**

**JPOV**

*******_flashback*_**

_She was dying and there was nothing I could do. I took her to the hospital. Once the doctor hooked her up to the machines he came back to talk to me. "I am very sorry. She is alive for now but all we can hope for is that she will make it through the night." The doctor lead me down the hall and in to her room. _

_The doctor smiled weakly at me and left the room. I went over to the window and opened it. I listened to the rain fall down on the window. I walked over to the door and closed it. I pulled a chair up and placed it between the hospital bed and the window. I placed my hand in to hers and gave it a gently squeeze. I looked out the window and cried. I knew I could have saved her. But I thought I was hearing things. … … _

_Six months ago I found a letter on my pillow. It told me if I saved some girl that I did not know then the girl in the hospital bed would be healthy again, instead of dying beside me. I chose to ignore it and the following morning the story of the girl that I was suppose to save was on the TV. She had got hit by a drunk driver and was thrown over 100 feet down the road. I looked at the girl lying in the bed. "If I ever get a note like that again I promise to listen to it. I'm sorry. I did this to you." I kissed her on the lips. "I love you, I always will."_ _Then I heard the heart monitor flat line. She was gone…_

**_*End flashback*_**

Six months after she died. I kept an eye out for ways to help people. I knew it was what she wanted. I saved people from getting killed in the street while I was around. I volunteered at the hospital. One morning I got up and something felt weird.

I felt like I was being watched. "He has been watching you Jasper." I looked up and saw her. She was in a light pink bikini with a red flower in her hair. I gasped. "Jasper you need to listen carefully." I nodded and got up and dressed. "I'm listening." "He is willing to let me come back to you if you save one person." I went down stairs and quickly made breakfast.

"Who is it?" "Jasper, it is the president's daughter. Her name is Faith. She is 5 years old." I gasped. I finished breakfast. "Am I getting your help or am I on my own?" She smiled at me. "I get to go with you until you get there after that you are on your own." "Where and When?"

I asked as I got my coat. "The airport outside of Seattle and in 6 hours." "Well then let us get going." She smiled and got in to the car with me. I drove to the airport. She told me everything I needed to know. "One last thing, who needs to be alive in the end for this to work?" She looked at me. "You, Faith and the president. No one else needs to stay alive." I nodded I parked my car far from view.

I got out of my car and set my watch. I had 2 ½ hours left. I went to the gate. The man stopped me. "Please," I begged, "I need to get in to here. Faith's life is in danger." "Faith?" he asked me. "You mean the president's daughter?" I nodded. I looked at my watch, 2 hours left. "How do you know this?"

"I am very sorry but I can not tell you that. But I will make you a deal. Give me two hours to save the president's daughter on my own or you get to kill me any way you want." The officer nodded. "Fine you have two hours. You are allowed to come and go through here for only those two hours, sir." "Thank you." He opened the gate and let me in. I stopped when I saw the vision.

_~ Faith was going to be playing in the fields. The president was going to be warned that a man driving a truck had just trespassed. That he had broken threw the gates and was head straight for his daughter. I focused harder. The man was sent here to kill the little girl but at the last second he did not want to but the truck had been tampered with so he couldn't stop._ _The president was going to call his daughter to get her out of the fields, which is how she was going to get hit and killed. ~_

Ok so now I knew what I was going to do. But in order to get her back I needed to play by the rules. The following rules must be followed…

I cannot grab Faith **then** run to her father.

I cannot hold Faith back.

Only Faith can know what I am doing.

I ran back to my car. I grabbed two back boxes. She had already told me that if I grabbed Faith and ran then I would be fine. I just couldn't take Faith to her father **until after** the truck had been stopped. I put the two boxes on the ground and closed the trunk.

I picked the two boxes up and jogged back to the gate the guard nodded and I went in. I went to the other side of the gate and opened it. I put the black cases on the ground and opened them. I heard a voice. I looked up and it was Faith. "Hi Jasper. I'm Faith." I finished setting up the poles.

I bent down to Faith's level. "Faith… How do you know my name?" Faith pointed up to the sky. "He told me. He told me that you would not hurt me and that you were going to spend time with me." I nodded. I looked at my watch 55 minutes left. "I'm done Faith where do you want to play?" She pointed to the small field. She took my hand and we went over to the field and talked.

My watched beeped and I looked, 30 seconds left. I saw the president come running out. I knew I had another 11 minutes before the guard came to kill me. But only about 25 seconds left till the truck came threw the gate. Faith and I stood up and only 10 seconds left.

The president told Faith to run quickly to him. Faith waved and ran to her father I turned and looked and saw the truck and looked at the distance and knew she would not make it across. I took off run towards Faith. I grabbed Faith and ran towards the other gate. "Faith I know you are scared but I need you to listen. You see those poles?" Faith looked and then nodded.

"When we get to them I need to reach out and touch the one on the right, ok?" Faith nodded and I picked up speed. "Now Faith!" I touch the left and at the same time she touch the right one. They both flickered to life. I kept running. "Faith I need you to hang on tight and close your eyes, ok?" She nodded. " Now!" She hugged me tight and closed her eyes.

I made a quick 180 turn and jumped in to the tree and then jumped on to the roof and out of site from everyone. I watched and waited. The truck stop as soon as the engine went threw the poles. It fried the engine. The car went up in smoke. That truck is going to explode and kill the president.

I jumped down yelled to the president. "Run or you will die. I ran past him with Faith. He saw that Faith was ok and ran to me. I ran out the gate with the president at my heels. I did a quick turn and locked the gate and jogged back to the president. The guard went inside and the car exploded. Killing him in the blast.

I spoke to Faith. "Faith you can open your eyes now." She opened her eyes and I spoke again but only loud enough for her to hear. "Faith you can not tell anyone what I did ok. But if like I can come back and visit you." Faith nodded and smiled, " I would like that very much." I smiled. I hand Faith over to the president.

The president smiled and asked, " How can I repay you…? I realised he wanted my name I looked over at the gate and saw her sitting on it. She smiled and nodded. "Jasper, My name is Jasper." How can I repay you Jasper?"

"I would love to come and spend time with your daughter again. If that is ok with you." The president nodded. I'm sure Faith would love that. Wouldn't you Faith." Faith smiled and nodded, "I would." I smiled and wrote down my name, number and address on a piece of paper and handed it to the president.

I smiled at Faith one more time then excused myself and told them that I had to leave. Faith waved as I left. I got back in to my car and waited for her to appear in the seat beside me. When she did I drove home. I went in to the house and made dinner I ate and went to bed.

I woke up and found a note on my pillow. I sat up and read it. _"You did great! He restored my body, mind and soul. But In order to get me back you need to come find me. I am where we first made love." _

I got dressed in shorts and white button down shirt. I got in to my car and drove to the Seattle beach. I pulled in front of the beach house we rented that day. I walked up to the porch and up the steps. I knock on the door and it opened as I tapped it. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

I saw a note on the table, _Good Job Jasper. Thank you for saving Faith. I have granted you the love of your life back. You never have to do anything thing like that again. But please be nice to Faith she likes you. ~ __**G **_

I folded the note and put it in my pocket. "Alice, where are you?" I cried out. I missed her so much. She died and God asked me to do something. I did it and followed the rules and he promise that if I did that he would give Alice back to me healthy.

"Turn around." I turned around to see Alice sitting on the bookshelf. I opened my arms. Alice jumped off the bookshelf and jumped in to my arms. I spun her around and round. She hugged me tight. " I missed you so much Jasper."

"I missed holding you in my arms, Alice." I carried Alice out to the car. I put her in the car and then I climbed in to the driver's seat. I turned to face Alice. "Want to go shopping, Alice?" Alice eyes lit up and she smiled. I turned the car on. I chuckled and said, "Shopping it is." I drove towards the mall.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know it was sad in the beginning but it had a happy ending. :) So? What did you think? Please Read and Review. :D**


	2. A Family Once Again

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**I decided to make this in to a few chapters. Chapter 2, Enjoy.

* * *

**

**JPOV**

I got to the mall and pulled in to the parking lot. I looked over at Alice. "You can get anything you want, Alice." Alice smiled again and we both got out of the car. Alice linked her fingers with mine and we walked in to the mall. I insisted she get an evening. The one we bought was light blue with flowers.

We picked up a few other clothing items that she wanted. I drove us home and pulled in to the driveway. I got out of the car and Alice grabbed the shopping bags. I walked over to Alice and picked her up bridal style and took her in to the house. I shut and locked the door behind us.

I put Alice down on the couch. I sat down next to her and pulled on to my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her hair. I sighed and she looked up at me with worry in her eyes. "Jasper, Are you ok?" I nodded. "Yes I am fine I was just thinking." "About?"

"Alice, did you want to have a baby?" Alice kissed me gently on the lips. She smiled and nodded. "I would love a to have a baby." I hugged Alice tight and smiled. "Where did you want to…?" My sentence was cut short by her kissing me. Alice took my hand and took me out to the back porch.

_**I spy a lemon after this message O.O**_

Tall fence surrounded the back of the house so that meant we would have a lot of privacy. "Alice it is raining outside." Alice blushed a little. "I know… I've never done it out in the rain and I have always wanted to try it." I cut Alice off by kissing her. Alice unbuttoned my top but left it on.

She ran her hands down my chest and I moaned. She unbuttoned my shorts and pushed them down. "Well someone missed me." I chuckled. "You have no idea, Alice." I ran my hand up her thigh and she trembled under my touch. I pulled her panties off. I lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed down her neck and I got a moan in return. "Are you ready?" I spoke in a whisper. She nodded. I lowered her down on to me. She nodded and I continued. I pushed in to her waiting core.

I got a moan from Alice. The rain started to fall harder around us. I continued to pull in and out of Alice. I could feel myself getting close. "Jasper… I'm going…" I felt her climax; it was enough to send me over the edge. I came inside of her. I pulled out of her. I put her down on the porch swing.

I grabbed the clothes that we threw off. I picked Alice back up and walked in to the house. I took her to our bedroom. I threw our clothes in to the laundry and headed for the bathroom. We both took a shower then went back to the bedroom. We got changed in to nightwear and got in to bed.

I woke up the next morning alone. I sat up, hugged my knees to my chest and cried. I knew it was too good to be true. I got dressed in jeans and a white shirt. I went in to the kitchen and had breakfast. I grabbed the keys to my car and opened the front door. "Can I come with you?"

I stopped and turned around there was Alice, in tight jeans and a white tank top. I smiled at her. "You do not even know where I am going." She smiled at me. "You are going to see my parents, Esme and Carlisle, right?" I nodded, "Yes, I am going to see them." I held my hand out for her to take. She smiled and put on her flip-flops. She took my hand and we left the house.

I locked the front door behind us then I walked her to the car. I opened the door and she got in. I closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car and got in. I turn the car on and drove to Esme's. I pulled in to the driveway and parked the car I looked. I saw Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's car. I had almost forgotten that Edward and Bella went to visit Bella's mom.

That meant that Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were home. I finally shut off the engine and got out of the car. I walked around to Alice's side and opened the door. She got out and I closed the door. I lifted Alice on to my back and told her to bury her face in my hair.

I told her the plan for today and heard her whisper ok. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held on to her legs a little tighter. Walked to the porch and up the steps. I stuck my key in the door and unlocked the door. I opened the door, walked in and closed the door.

I looked around the room and saw no one. "Hello? Anyone home?" "I'm in the kitchen" I knew that was Emmett. I walked in to the kitchen and saw Emmett and Rosalie making lunch. Emmett looked at me and smiled weakly.

"I'm glad you are able to get over Alice that fast…" Rosalie rubbed Emmett's back soothingly. "Where's dad?" Emmett pointed up stairs. "He is trying to calm Esme down again." I smiled. "Emmett you have to promise to stay quiet, okay?" Emmett nodded. I tapped Alice in the side.

Alice pulled her head out of my hair and then she looked at Emmett and smiled. I put Alice down. Emmett started to cry. Emmett glomped Alice "Sis! I missed you soooooo much. I thought you were dead." Alice hugged Emmett back. "Well, I'm not now am I?" Emmett smiled and shook his head. Him and Alice got up off the floor. Rosalie hugged Alice tight.

I was shocked because Rosalie didn't really like to touch anybody but Emmett. I smiled. I put Alice on my back again and she buried her face in my hair. Emmett and Rosalie went up stairs and we followed them.

Emmett knocked on the door. I Carlisle quietly say come in. Emmett and Rosalie went in first. I went in behind them. Carlisle saw that someone was on my back and he shook his head.

"Esme is not up to seeing anyone right now." Emmett smiled and said, "I sure that she will like to see this person." I tapped Alice in the side again. She pulled her face out of my hair and then she looked at Carlisle. "Hi Daddy…" Carlisle looked up. "Alice?! Is that really you?"

Alice nodded. I helped Alice down again and held pulled her in front of me. Esme looked up. "Alice? Is that really you?" Alice ran over to her mother and jumped on her bed. Normally any of us would get yelled at for jumping on any kind of furniture but I think this would be an exception.

Alice hugged her mother tight. Esme hugged Alice really tight. "I missed you mom." Carlisle sat down beside Esme and hugged them both tight. Rosalie, Emmett and I left the room to give them their time with her. The three of use went in to the kitchen and finished making lunch.

A few minutes later I heard Carlisle come down stairs and in to the kitchen. He had a smile on his face. "Thank you." I turned and looked at him. "For?" "For bring her here and bringing a smile to all of our faces. I called Edward and Bella, I told them that Alice was here and they said they would be here in about an hour. They were just finishing lunch when I called."

I nodded. Alice and Esme came down and we all ate lunch. Alice and I were in the kitchen finishing doing the dishes when I heard Edward and Bella pull in. Alice and I dried our hands.

I leaned against the wall and Alice leaned against me. Bella came in first. She ran over to Alice, gave her a hug and Alice smiled. Bella went up to her room to put she stuff away. Then Edward came in and looked around.

"Where is Alice?" He sounded like he was in a hurry. "Right here in front of me, Edward." Edward looked at me then looked at Alice. He ran over to Alice and picked her up. He hugged her tight and swung her around.

"Alice, I missed you so much." Edward kissed Alice on the cheek and Alice kissed back. Edward put Alice down on her feet. Alice walked back over to me. She leaned against my chest again.

Bella came back down stairs and walked over to Edward. We all talked for a while. Esme asked if she could speak with just me and I nodded, got up and followed her in to the kitchen. She looked at me with almost pleading eyes. "Jasper would you and Alice please move back in to this house.

I really dislike like you guys living so far away." Esme tried to continue but I held my hand up. "Alice and I would be glad to move back in here. Alice doesn't like living so far away either. So yes we will move back in to this house." Esme hugged me tight. "Thank you so much Jasper." I smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please Read and Review! Tell me what you think please!**


	3. Moving Day

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER! This Is Chapter 3 Sorry it took so long to write, I have been busy.

* * *

2 weeks later  
**

**JPOV**

**

* * *

**

Alice and I had just gotten a week off of work and we were going to move back in to Esme's House.

Alice and I came home that night and packed most of our stuff up. We went to bed and woke up early to finish packing. Alice and I had a quick breakfast and i heard a knock at the door. I got up and said, "I'll get it."

Alice smiled. I opened the door and I saw Esme, Emmett and Rosalie standing at the front door. I smiled and let them in. They moved the boxes in to the back of Emmett's Jeep.

When the Jeep was full Rosalie and Emmett drove to the house and unpacked everything. While they were gone Alice, Esme and I finished packing. We were done packing by the time Emmett and Rosalie had come back.

We moved the rest of the boxes in to Emmett's Jeep. I was surprised that it all fit. We had sold the house for 505,000. We left and went back to Esme's to unpack.

* * *

**APOV**

* * *

Jasper and I started to unpack our stuff. 2 hours later we finished unpacking everything. I turned the radio on and a song I recognized came on. I got up off the bed and started to sing and dance to the song.

_**Everyday it's getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know if that I'm trying  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
(but you make it so hard to do)**_

_**What's the point of making plans  
You break all the ones we have  
I don't know where we were wrong  
Because we used to be so strong**_

_**I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you**_

_**So why can't you be  
Be good to me**_

_**I don't ask for much, all I want is love  
Someone to see, that's all I need  
Somebody to be, somebody to be, somebody to be,  
Good to me, good to me, can you be good to me  
Good to me, please**_

**_I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone?  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you_**

**_So why can't you be  
Be good to me_**

_**I don't ask for much, all I want is love  
Someone to see, that's all I need  
Somebody to be, somebody to be, somebody to be,  
Good to me, good to me, can you be good to me  
Good to me, please**_

_**I don't ask for much, all I want is love  
Someone to see, that's all I need  
Somebody to be, somebody to be, somebody to be,  
Good to me, good to me, can you be good to me  
Good to me, please**_

Jasper came over and kissed me. He turned the radio turn down and started to sing a song that I did not know, so I listened.

**_Ocean's apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_**

**_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_**

**_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_**

**_I took for granted, all the times_  
_That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_**

**_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy_**

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

_**I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance**_

_**Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy**_

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

I smiled at Jasper and he kissed me. I whispered in his ear, "I am pregnant by the way." I kissed him and started to sing and dance to the next song.

_**Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I've got my angel now**_

_**It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace**  
**Baby I can see you halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over you face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo**_

_**Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest nights  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again**  
**But this don't even feel like fallin'  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again**_

**_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't nev__er gonna shut you out_**

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see you halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over you face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

**_I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
**

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see you halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over you face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

When I was done singing the song, Jasper pulled me in to his arms. I felt a tear hit my cheek and knew Jasper was crying, becuase I wasn't. I pulled away from Jasper. "Baby, I thought you wanted a child.

If you have changed your mind I-" My sentence was cut short by Jasper kissing me. "Angel, I do want a baby. I have always wanted a child with you. Don't end its life." I smiled and kissed him. "Ok, I won't" I kissed him again. "So how should we tell the family?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R please. Tell me what you think please. ;)**


	4. I love you

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Well I own Amara.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Jasper…" I had to tell him that I needed to go on this trip. "Yes?" "I need to go on a trip and I need you to stay hear." "Promise me you will come back alive?" I kissed him. "I promise that both the baby and I will come back safe and sound." He kissed my forehead. "I'll miss you." "As I will you." I packed my bag and left.

_2 months later_

I was done and I was packing my bag when my cell buzzed. I opened my phone and saw I had a new text.

_ALICE?! As soon as you get this you need to call me!_

_-Edward_

I called Edward's cell and waited for him to pick up. After 5 rings I heard, "Hello?" "Edward, It is me Alice. You sounded odd. Is everything ok?" "Oh thank god!" "Edward?" "Alice…It's Jasper. He has left for italy." "NO! WHY?!" "Rosalie told him you were dead and He tried to call you but number had been disconnected." "My phone has been on the fritz. I need a new one. I'm on my way home now!"

I hung up and _ran_. I knew I would get their faster. I reached home in 5 minutes. I went inside and saw Edward. "He left 5 minutes ago." "Alice I'm sorry." I turned around to face Rosalie. "I'll deal with you!!!!....later." I _ran _out of the house and down the road. I heard his car and took off after it. He stopped at a light and I took my chance. I jumped in front of his car and placed my hands on the front hood.

To a human I would sound muffled but because Jasper and I are vampires, I knew he would hear me clear as a bell. "Jazzy. Please don't do this. I'm right here. Rosalie lied. My phone was on the fritz when you called. I've kept my promise to you. I'm alive and so is our baby. Please don't go to Italy." Jasper got out of the car and in a split second he was at my side. I jumped and wrapped my arms and legs around him. "I promised that both me and the baby would come back safe and sound………Can we go home now?" "Yes, my angel." I got in the car with him and we turned around and went back home.

We pulled into the driveway and Jasper pulled me into his arms bridal style. I giggled and he kissed me. We got into the house and Jasper put me down. Edward gave Jasper a hug the same with Esme and Carlisle. I walked over to Rosalie.

"I said I would deal with you later and now I'm dealing with you." I smacked Rosalie so hard that everyone turned to look at me. Apparently Emmett thought I was justified because he didn't try to stop me. "Don't ever talked to Jasper without talking to me first, ok?" "Alice, I-." I smacked her again. "Either you understand me or you don't, Rosalie." "Yes I understand you Alice. Now may I explain myself?" "Fine." "Jasper was getting worried." I looked Jasper and he nodded. I let her continue.

"I called your hotel and asked for you the guy at the front desk said that you had checked out three days ago and that you had died in a car fire. I told Jasper this and he tried to call you. Your cell said the number had been disconnected. The rest you know, because Edward told you."

I felt my shirt get wet. I looked up and saw Jasper crying. "Jasper? Baby are you ok? You're crying. Vampires don't cry." "Vampires don't get pregnant Alice." I heard Esme gasp. "Alice, are you?" "Yes, I'm pregnant." I got a hug from Edward, Carlisle and Esme. Emmett smiled a big teddy bear grin and I refused to let Rosalie touch me.

"Guess this is how we are telling the family." Jasper laughed at the inside joke. He put me on his back. He supported my butt and I wrapped my arms around his neck I laid my head on his shoulder. He carried me upstairs. He pulled me into his arms and cradled me to his chest.

I looked up. "Jasper, you are crying again." He kissed the top of my head. "Jasper?! Are you hurt." "No." he croaked. "Then why are you crying." "I'm sure you know why I was headed to Italy" I nodded and let him continue. "Alice, you are my everything, I thought I lost you and I wasn't even sure I'd make it to Italy in a car. I was so close to getting out of that car and _running _to Italy. Alice, I need you to promise me for, forever."

I looked up at him. "If we got married would you feel better about us?" He kissed the top of my head. "No, but I still want to marry you because I love you." I looked up at him. "Are you serious?!" He nodded and smiled a little. "Jasper my answer is yes and that will never change. Give me a date and place, and I promise I will be there." He kissed me passionately. "So you will marry me then?" "Yes." I said it in between kisses. "Alice, I love you." "As I love you, Jazzy."

_One month later_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss the bride!" Jasper kissed me and leaned me back. A moment later I was standing on my feet again. "So Mr. Cullen, Where are we going?" He kissed me and pulled me into his arms bridal style and we took off into the forest.

We decided to have a long honeymoon. When we came back we had our daughter with us. We knocked on the door. Edward answered the door. "My Niece, What is my beautiful niece's name?" "Amara Lyla Cullen." I smiled at my 3 month old daughter. We came inside and I saw Rosalie.

I looked at Jasper he smiled and nodded. I took Rosalie by the hand and lead her upstairs to my room. I closed the door behind us. "I know your anniversary with Emmett is coming and well, Jasper and I have been talking and we have decided to get you something for your anniversary but I need to know if you would want it."

Rosalie nodded. "I'm willing to carry a baby to term for you and Emmett. If you are okay with that it will be mine and Jasper's anniversary gift to you and Emmett." I looked at Rosalie waiting for her response. "Are you serious?" I put Amara on the floor and gently squeezed Rosalie's hand. "Yes, I am serious." Rosalie hugged me tight and swung me around. "I would love that Alice. You are the best sister." Rosalie put me down. "You do realize that your anniversary gift will be late, right?" Rosalie nodded. "I really don't care. Thank you!"

I picked Amara off the floor and head down stairs with Rosalie. I smiled at Jasper the whole time. Once I was at the bottom of the stairs, Jasper was at my side. He kissed my hair and whispered so only I could hear, "That was nice of you, I'm glad she is happy. I can feel the waves of happiness coming off her." I gigged and tickled Amara. She smiled and sucked on my pinkie finger.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and I smiled at Carlisle and Esme. Everyone knew what Jasper and I had planned expect for Emmett and Rosalie. Hopefully by next week I'd have Rosalie and Emmett's anniversary gift underway.

_1 month later _

I picked Rosalie up from work. "Hey Rose!" Rosalie looked over at me and waved. She put her equipment away, grabbed her stuff and came over to my car. "How are you, Alice." "Pretty good." When we got home I looked at Rosalie. "By the way, Rosalie." "Hm?" "You're going to be a mom in 8 months." "She looked at me and gave me a quick hug. "Alice, thank you so much for doing this for me." I hugged her back. "Your welcome.

* * *

**Author's Note: Read and review!**


End file.
